


The death of a Devil

by 5_Aaliyah_5



Series: arcana one shots [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Captivity, Character Death, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, the courtiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Aaliyah_5/pseuds/5_Aaliyah_5
Summary: Florence amboise has been falsely accused of the murder of her best friend, who also happened to be dating the count. What actually happened and how she will deal with things. And how will she be able to let go of the one she loves.
Relationships: Apprentice/Valdemar (The Arcana)
Series: arcana one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661344
Kudos: 12





	The death of a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Does include a confession and death speech inspired by Anne Boleyn own confession and death speech and improvised in context. Also please have feedback and other things you would want to see from my character or shipping in the arcana series.

Florence walked swiftly down the hallways of the palace and to the counts private chambers, which he had been tied to since he himself had caught the plague that flooded the streets of vesuvia, overcoming anybody with a body for it to host itself in. She knocked on the doors before opening the doors to the chamber. Seeing the count in bed both surprised her and made her think of how her dear friend who dared not be named especially during a time of how death hovered over vesuvia, could fall for a pathetic count like him.

“Your majesty. You have summoned me?” She bowed before lifting her head.

He coughed before responding, sitting up with the support of the bedside and placing himself, sitting upward in a pile of pillows that he should have sunken into far more. “Yes.” He said groggily before looking into Florence's grey eyes with an intensity that matched her own.

“As you know, My beloved chey has passed away, as a result of a assasination” He stated “and i want you to know that you and whoever you worked with will be in as much misery as i am in now.”

“Excuse me?” Was all she could say in shock as she stared at the count.

“You Heard me, you devil of a girl. Despicable how you could murder your own friend and live with her blood on your hands.”

“I have had no part in her death. I understand you wish to blame someone but why me?”

“Because I know the type of person you are. The type to enjoy the destruction of others to gain benefit from it. The Woman who is associated with the Devil himself.” He paused and looked at Florence as if waiting for a response “In any case I may forgive your insolent crimes if you would perhaps make a deal with the devil?”

“The devil… you mean as in one of the Major Arcana? What makes you think I would even know how to communicate much less make a deal!” She said. “You are a sick count and will deserve the death that awaits you!”

She turned to storm out of the room “I know because I’ve seen in my dreams. You and I are similar. Both aligned to the devil weather we like it or not. So i suggest you get on board with his plans, lest something happen to you…”

“I already live in a hell of a world, try me” Florence Left and didn’t look back.

Later While at work, she was wrapping up a page of notes in her office when the guards came into it unannounced

“Excuse Me! What is going on?”

“We have come at the count's demand. Florence Amboise you have been Accused of treason and Murder of chey. You shall have a public trial and wait until the count has decided your fate.”

By now a crowd had gathered around to see their colleague be taken away. No one dared Interfer and Florence stood up “Alright. If it be his wish, i shall obey.” Was all she said as she was escorted out of the lab and to a holding cell in the palace dungeons which was nicer than normal. It held a bed, and a desk, with a window, barred by iron bars and a clear view over one of the palaces many courtyards.

Vastomil and Valarius came into her room about one day after her capture ready to hear her side of the story, yet still side with the count.

“Confess what you must.” Was all Valerius said as both took a seat to listen to her while she sat on her knees and bowed before them

“I confess my innocence before you. I solemnly swear on the damnation of my soul that I have never committed any treason of any sort against the count nor murdered my best friend. I cannot say I’ve always shown him the humility which I owed him considering his kindness and honor he always has shown me and chey, and the great respect and joy he brought into her life. I admit to having often taken it into my head to be jealous of her. But the universe knows and is my witness I have not sinned against Vesuvia in any other way. Think not that I say this in the hope to prolong my life. My job has taught me how to die and will strengthen not only my faith but my belief in science. As for my dear friend, who was unjustly condemned, I would willingly have suffered many deaths to deliver her to safety. But since I see it please the count, I will willingly accompany her in death. With this assurance that we will lead an endless life together, in peace.”

Vastomil stood there silently, seemingly to believe Florence and her words.

“Thank you. Your words will be reported to the count and the nobels of the court and will be decided upon by the council.” Valarius sighed as both left the room.

That night Florence had a dream. She payed in a field of the most beautiful blood red poppy flowers, in a meadow that seemed to stretch for eternity. She walked for what seemed like a few hours and stumbled upon a white fence that seemed perfect but the further she walked along it, the more broken it became, pieces flung into the ground like something had ran through it and broken it.

“Funny huh?” A voice came from behind her and she whipped around, ready to either fight or run.

“Relax, I bear no harm to you. At least not in your realm.”

“My...Realm?” The creature, who bore the resemblance of a goat walking on its find legs, ignored her and just looked at the fence, almost regretfully.

“Yes, I don’t know weather its a tragedy or a comedy, That you should represent me.” It paused “Freedom. Independence. Reclaiming power. Reassertion control.”

These words reminded her of her friend Asras and the reading he had once given her.

“The devil. Reversed.” Was all she could say as she looked up into the creatures eyes. They gave a slight nod.

“So I represent you reversed. Then who represents you upright?” She asked The creature plucked one of the flowers from the field and twirled it in his hands.

“Count...Lucio… Is he doing this because he wants me gone!? Does he actually think I committed a crime or does he just want complete power over the devil arcana!?”

“Oh, he doesn’t want you dead. Or at least he doesn’t really know, but I do. You see, you represent more than just the reversed devil arcana. You also represent his dead lover, who if you didn’t know, was Death upright. And you see I also had to pull a lot of strings to get her out of the picture, but Lucio doesn’t need to know that.” It stopped and plucked another flower.

“Once she was out of the way, Death was quiet easy to get rid of all together. But you…”

“You represent a side of the devil arcana that is weak and should have no place. You deserve to wind up dead like your friend.” The goat figure, whom she assumed was the devil, dropped the flowers and once they hit the ground, all around her the meadow turned to dead flowers. Almost as if to symbolize not only her own death but her dear friend chey death by the hands of the devil.

She woke with a startle, but got up and cleaned her face with a bucket of water and begin her day. She sat, writing a small rhyme to pass the timeof when she would finally hear of her destiny, although she already knew it.

Then, all 5 courtiers entered the room and looked at her, almost in pity, or in disgust.

“The majesty has declared that your crimes are punishable by death by burning! But since our count is ever so generous, you will have a quicker death by decapitation by the hands of a French swordsman, who is on his way now.” Vastomil says

“Should have been by the hands of the scourge of the south.” Vulgora mumbled.

“Thank you…” She paused “How many days do I have left?”

“Anywhere from 1 to 3 more days” Answered Valdemar.

Florence took a breath of air and turned to her old boss, not sure what to say.

“Now everyone please take your leave as i examine Ms. Amboise to make sure she is suitable for her death.” Valdemar said and the rest of the courtiers filed out of her chamber.

They waited to speak till they were sure no one would hear them. “Ms. Amboise, I believe these will be our last words and moments together. Please forgive me and what i could not do for you.” Valdemar said silently, as if almost not to be heard by even Florence.

“We were supposed to go to the next masquerade together. I believe you promised me a dance..” She said in a whisper And no more needed to be said between them as they collided into each other, not ready for their last embrace.

They didn’t dance but instead stood their, holding each other. “You were the best apprentice i have ever had the opportunity of teaching. And the only one who seemed to understand me, and for that i will miss you so much. I love you.” Was all that was said before they looked into one another’s eyes and kissed.

It wasn’t like their other kisses. The much sweeter and shorter ones that they knew could be replaced later in the day, instead it was deep and passionate. Like they would never kiss again. Because they wouldn’t. This was all they had.

“I will always love you. No matter if I’m dead or alive” Florence said as she held Valdemar face in her hands and for the first time in a long time, tears ran down Valdemar face.

They eventually let each other go and no matter how hard it’s was, watched as Valdemar left her.

Hours had passed and for the longest time, all Florence could feel was numb.

Like she couldn’t breath, or move or even live. Then she felt something deep inside.

Anger.

And for the first time in a long time she let it out. She grabbed the desk and threw it to the ground, using all her might

“I HAVE BEEN LEFT WITH NOTHING!”

It was the morning of her execution. She was ready, with her grey dress to match her eyes, her hair pulled back in a bun so that no blood would mess it up and her necklace kept close to her heart.

She walked through the halls with her head held high and dared not to look anyone in the eyes. While walking out to the courtyard where a pedestal had been made so that most of the vesuvia nobles could watch her death, she did catch many hate comments and sneering faces, with hands grabbing at the end of her dress but never lingering long enough to actually bother her.

Finally she made it to the bottom of the pedestal and looked to the courtiers who were there to see her off

“Please do not call for my death until I have said my parting words.” She asked Vastomil

He looked at her “well, actually… Alright. I suppose that’s fair…” He said and nodded “ But you better be quick!”

“I will”

Florence went a reached around her neck as she pulled off her pearl necklace, the pendant, the sign of a sun.

“Valdemar,” was all she could say without breaking down crying as she handed the necklace to the doctor and then turning to climb onto the pedestal, not dareing to look at Valdemar in fear of seeing their reaction.

The crowds reared and roared in hatred at her and all she could do was wait until they quited down to start.

“Good people of vesuvia, I have come here to die according to the law and thus yield myself to the will of the count, my lord.” She said and paused before continuing “And if ever in my life i ever did offend vesuvia grace, then surely i do now atone with my death. I pray and beseech you all to pray for the life of our count. Who has ever been a kind count and nurturing towards his people. Therefore i submit to death with a good will! Humbly asking for pardon from all the world…” She looked to Valdemar finally. Who held Face with pain and understanding “If anyone should take up my case, i ask them only to judge it kindly.”

Maids had now come up to help hold back her hair as they put a wrap around her hair to keep the blood away from it and take off the rest of her jewelry such as her bracelet and earrings

“Madame, forgive me for what i must do.” The executioner said to her “Gladly, and here is your pay” She said as she handed a velvet bag full of coins to French executioner

“Thus i take my leave of the world, and of you. And I heartily desire you all to pray for me.” She nodded and finally sat on her knees looking first to the courtiers who all held pain in their face, even valarius. Then to the people, who kneeled before her and were starting to mumble prayers.

She felt at peace for the first time and was ready for death's embrace.

Then came the swing of the sword and it felt like she had woken up again, but in the red poppy field again, this time with a woman in a cleared out spot and making a flower crown of sorts. The only word that could come from florences mouth was

“Chey.”


End file.
